


Trading Places

by DarthJaeger



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics), Red X (Comics), Robin (Comics), Spoiler (Comics) - Fandom, Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Sexual coercion if you squint, noncon if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthJaeger/pseuds/DarthJaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending the night with another universe's Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown makes some choices that might just change her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey There Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly so convoluted and I really can't explain it. XD It's essentially Earth-3 Tim Drake (Talon) posing as New Earth Tim Drake posing as Red X. I know, it makes no sense. Just go with it, and enjoy the writes.

When Stephanie Brown had awoke that morning there had been a little note on her dresser, one that had meant the world to her because it meant the night before hadn't been just a dream; the slightly slanting scrawl of the note proved it had been real. It had been nice sleeping so close to Tim, feeling safe in his arms even if it meant feeling that familiar surge of emotions well up inside her, ones that she thought had died away when she'd started dating someone new. The truth was that she loved Tim, really loved him; she had for a long time and now she finally had the slight reassurance that he felt the same. She wanted to see him, wanted him to spend the night again and maybe this time she wouldn't feel so awkward. He was Tim after all, her best friend, and he had been the only one there for her for so long, through more than anyone else had, and maybe, just maybe there was some hope for Steph's heart in the long run.

She went about her daily routine – school, work and then patrol as usual. It was late when she finally came back to the empty apartment, and sadly there was no sign of Tim Drake to be found. Gotham had been decided Tim-less that day, she hadn't even seen him on her usual patrol circuit. Disappointed, she didn't let it show too much, not until she was back in her bedroom and started to shed the layers of her Spoiler gear. Her cape was tugged off and thrown over the desk chair, hands struggling to reach the zipper on the skintight black suit. Only then, once she was alone, did she let the smallest of frowns creep up onto her lips, but it was banished away fast – she felt like she was being watched.

There was something innately fascinating, amusing, and fulfilling about impersonating the Tim Drake of this dimension. Maybe it was how everyone trusted him. Maybe it was the way his new suit got criminals quaking in their fashionable booties. Sure, he was starting to get a reputation for stealing their loot, but really, mugging muggers was half the fun, and if he waited long enough he couldn't be reasonably expected to return some woman's purse. Honestly, anyone walking down the streets of Gotham in the wee small hours deserved what happened to them. He was taken out of his musings when an alert popped up on his HUD, it looked like Steph was back in her apartment. He glanced at the screen and a video feed showed her half undressed, struggling to reach her zipper – perfect. With a tap to his belt, Tim was gone from the rooftops of a warehouse and shimmering into existence behind her. A flick of his hand moved his face plate up so that it rested like a hat upon the crown of his head. His voice was its regular tenor as he brought up a gloved hand and placed it at her shoulder. "Hey, Steph. Need a hand?"

Even though the only exposed skin on Steph's body was her face after removing her black mask, her hands instinctively covered over her chest and her body coiled down slightly. It took her a minute to realize that it was in fact, the person she'd been waiting for all day. The reassuring hand on her shoulder had her posture relaxing quickly but her voice still came out in a meek little squeak. "You scared me." But not as much as he could have, Tim silently noted to himself before giving her a solemn apology. "Yeah, um, you don't mind, do you? I just got in from patrol, haven't had a chance to, you know, get comfy yet." While Steph spoke, Tim tried really hard not to let a giant grin spread his lips, and for the most part he succeeded though there was no hiding the slight upward curve of his lips. He found Steph's floundering hilarious. "There should, um. Be a zipper by my neck." Her hands, trembling only slightly, moved the majority of her blonde hair away from her back and neck, trying to make it easier for him to reach it. Steph felt a little odd asking him to undress her, but he had offered, hadn't he? She'd let other teammate unzip the back of her costume before, and it hadn't felt embarrassed. Why should this be any different?

Tim helped himself to a stealthy once over of her fully covered, but still practically naked body – those leather bodysuits really left nothing to the imagination – and after an awkward shrug, two parts shamed school boy, one part eager beaver to get her undressed, he moved his hand to the zipper and yanked it half way down her back in one smooth pull, baring the light, smooth expanse of her back. "I was just in the neighborhood." He worked that zipper down a little further. "I saw you get in, figured I'd see how you were after, uh, last night." He seemed so caring and sincere, asking how she was after their tension filled moment which had turned cuddles, but mainly it was a distraction as the zipper went down a little further still. Steph could slightly see his reflection in the mirror over her dresser and couldn't help but smile when he did; he grinned at her being stupid and didn't roll his eyes like most people did. That was a good sign right? If only she had known it was all just an elaborate act and that the Tim she knew was nothing like the Tim that stood behind her.


	2. Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster

Stephanie's shoulders remained somewhat tense and rigid, trying to keep the top portion of her costume from jumping ship down to her waist, which would have effectively give Tim an eyeful of soft, pale skin. With small breasts came no responsibility and little need for a bra but in that moment she was half wishing, probably for the first time in her life, that she had worn one. Tim cleared his throat at the sudden breadth of her back that was unmarred by the presence of a bra. "You're totally not wearing a bra." It was impossible for most people to blush on command. Tim Drake wasn't most people. Stephanie's own face turned beet-red at the mention of her lack of underclothes, her arms reaching up to cross over her chest, making sure the costume stayed in place. She flushed even more deeply once she noticed Tim's matching facial hue.

Tim mentally added Steph to the reasons he liked impersonating this reality's version of himself; she was just so cute and innocent and something about her just screamed 'Hurt Me!'. "Uh. Do you need me to turn around? Or leave?" But Tim didn't stop moving the zipper down until his knuckles rested in the hollow curve of her spine. Steph had to think for a minute; Tim's touch was clouding her thoughts. Despite her newly rekindled feelings for him and what they'd talked about the night before, it didn't mean that she intended on allowing anything to happen, even if the pressure from his fingers on her back made her knees knock just a little.

"Could you just um. Turn around so I can change really quick?"

Her cheeks were dark scarlet now, and no matter how many times she had thought about them being in a situation similar to this, it had never been exactly like this. She'd been braver in her mind, less blushing and fumbling, much more confident and sure of herself. "Sure," Tim said while turning, his smile faltering a hair when she asked him to turn around; no matter, a little patience never hurt anyone. "But just how quick is 'quick'?" Since he had his back turned to her, he dropped the faceplate of his mask back into place and watched the video feed of Stephanie's bedroom. It was weird watching himself, but a soon to be topless Stephanie Brown made it worth it. "So," he spoke out in the silence, watching the video feed."Does that mean you want to do it again? Me staying over, I mean." With that little line he shot an embarrassed smile to Steph that he knew she wouldn't be able to see, but it was all a part of the act. His actions were so practiced, so precise that they seemed genuine, even if they were anything but.

"Of course I want to do it again. I was -" Just waiting around all day so I could ask you to sleep over? No. She wasn't going to make a fool of herself. Not this time. The minute his back was to her, she was already tearing herself free from the far-too-tight bodysuit with a rapid speed that showed this wasn't the first time she'd had to perform a quick change. Usually, though, it had to do with getting between patrol and school, not trying to keep a boy from waiting.

"Glad to hear that sleepovers aren't a one-time thing." Steph grabbed an oversized t-shirt that was resting on the dresser; was it one of her own or one of her boyfriend's? She didn't know, nor care. It was big and reached mid-thigh which seemed decent enough, so she pulled it on over her head, her suit still covering her legs. She was fairly certain she looked pretty silly with her boots and half her costume on with that big white t-shirt. "You can turn around now if you want." She sat down on the edge of the bed, starting to tug off the tall boots that had the lower legs of her suit trapped. Tim had been admiring the view from the video stream while she changed, but once she spoke again, he started paying attention, flipping the faceplate back up before he turned around.

"Uh." Tim closed the distance and helped her yank a boot and off it went with a soft grunt from Steph, followed a few seconds later by the other one. "You know, I don't think giant t-shirt and tights really go together."

"I was going to take them off, Tim." She rolled her blue eyes a little at him. "Can't exactly um, sleep well in skin-hugging fabrics." No, she preferred the hugging to come from a certain Boy Wonder, the thought of which had her cheeks burning brightly again. Tim tossed the boots into the corner of the room and plopped himself next to her while she busied herself with removing a pair of oddly adorable socks that more than likely would have come from a children's department rather than juniors'. Tim pulled a face when he noticed them. "Did your socks have little pink bunnies on them or have I taken one too many blows to the head?"

"There's nothing wrong with bunnies, shut up." She made a face back at him; after all, she did wear bunny slippers around Wayne Manor, if only to keep Alfred from complaining about the scuffs her shoes often left. Inching the tights down her hips slowly, Steph was careful not to let her shirt get up too high and give Tim an eyeful of something she didn't want to show him, or at least was acting like she didn't want to. Finally they were down on the ground and she stepped out of them, foot by foot. He purposefully let her catch him sneaking glances as soon her legs were exposed. "Should I um, try to find something for you to sleep in?"

"Huh?" He was distracted by the legs that had just been exposed. "Oh. You were probably asleep when I shucked off the clothing last night, then. I can't sleep in anything except boxers." He shrugged a shoulder and let himself fall backwards onto the bed, all the while Steph was having what felt like a mini-heart attack beside him. Her heart rate spiked, pupils dilated… He'd been practically naked in bed with her? After a short moment, her pulse seemed to lower itself back to a normal pace, though her cheeks were still blazing red. Tim had propped himself up on his elbows so that he could look at Steph while she floundered yet again, and started turning a light pink. Perfect. "I can port out and come back in sweats, if you want?" Tim idly toed at the heel of one of his boots, not that he could take it off without unbuckling, but it helped to loosen it up a bit.

"Um, no. I mean, if you sleep in boxers, you sleep in boxers, right?" Oh My God, oh my god, ohmygod. She dropped back onto the edge of the bed, starting to scoot closer to the pillows. "I can like, not look if it's an issue?" Oh, please, don't let it be an issue. Whatever higher power happens to be playing creeper right now and is listening in to this, please don't let it be an issue. Steph continued to scoot back, her back to the pillows and headboard, legs still bearing some of the markings from the all-too-tight suit she wore stretched out in front of her. The marks would fade soon enough, so it wasn't as if she was too self-conscious about them as she hurriedly stuck her legs under the blankets, trying to adjust her shirt under the sheets to keep it at least below her hips.

"Yeah, I dunno why. Maybe it's because I'm always cooped up," he pinched at the fabric of his suit, "having clothing on just feels like work." And as soon as she gave the verbal okay Tim was pulling off his cowl. He had to stand up to get the rest of the suit off; a short while later Tim was standing there in nothing but a pair of light blue boxers. Steph tried not to stare while he disrobed, but it was definitely hard not to. The boy she had been in love with for the greater part of her teen years was stripping down to his underwear just a few feet from her, and in a few minutes, he'd be crawling under those covers with her.


	3. The Undisclosed Desires In Your Heart

Taking the time to carefully fold his suit neatly and place it on the desk, Tim drew out the length of time it would take for him to get himself under the blankets with Stephanie. He couldn't help it; she was just too much fun to tease. He brought himself over to the side of the mattress, resting his utility belt on the bedside table before slipping under the covers. He didn't press himself up against her right away but he did close some of the distance leaving only a handful of inches between their bodies. Steph had somehow thought that having him close would ease her nerves, take the edge off of this crazy situation and help her to breathe easy; maybe then it would mean that the tortuous part of the night would be over with; she was wrong. Her heart was still pounding at her ribcage and there was a little tremor in her hands as she slightly rolled onto her side to look back Tim before he spoke again. "Did you want to be the little spoon again, or did you want to try something different tonight?" Tim knew that could be interpreted in interesting ways but he didn't let it show on his face. He intended to let her blush, to let her make the first overture or two. Make her think it was all her fault.

"Like, um... What?" Her soft voice came out in almost a creak. She was innocent (at least to some degree); a boy without a shirt on made her blush and fluster, so the fact that her former crush was almost nude in her bed was definitely clouding her brain.

Tim watched as much of her as he could, noting the way her eyes fluttered, the way her nostrils dilated and for a split second he almost felt sorry for her. Almost. His dark eyebrows arched at her question, but he answered anyway. Her innocence got his blood burning, but at the same time it was frustrating having to spell everything out for her. He knew she had done this before, what was it that seemed to make this time different from any other? Could it really be that she was attached to this dimension's Tim Drake to this sort of degree? It was almost laughable.

"Well, you could put your head about here," he motioned with his free hand towards his chest. "And I could wrap my arm around you, like so…" He did exactly what he had been describing. With a fairly easy shifting of limbs, he had Steph's head resting against his chest and his arm partially under and around her. The tiny blonde's teeth found a little bit of her lower lip to nibble on, if only to distract herself from the fact that she could feel just how warm he was now that their bodies were flush together. "I can't really think of other way to hold someone, though." And now that he had her against him, his free hand moved over and ran it's thumb over her unbitten upper lip. "You shouldn't do that. It's your tell." He moved his finger down and gently tugged her lip out from between her teeth. "If you've got something on your mind, you can say it, you know. It's just me." The faintest hint of boyish innocence was feigned, added onto his words for effect. He knew it would work; Steph was just so easy to read.

When he pulled her close she complied, content to be curled up against his side like some sort of poor, besotted pet. He smelled good; so good in fact that she couldn't seem to stop herself from breathing in whatever it was that was making her head swim again. Like Ivy's pheromones, Steph felt like she was gaining an addiction to the way that Tim smelled. "It's nothing, really." She smiled softly, letting her head duck down to rest against his chest, fingers brushing some blonde hair from her face. Twisted, her body lay in a slightly awkward angle, if only because she was too nervous to just throw a leg over his and it kept a slight distance between the lower portions of their bodies. "You just..." She sighed, the hand that had been combing through her hair coming to rest of the side of his chest opposite her face. "I'm nervous around you, and I feel that I might, I don't know... Do something stupid?" His thumb on her lips moved down to her chin, cupping it and using it to move her head upwards until their faces were only a few inches apart. She could feel her breath catch in her throat.

"You don't have to be nervous around me. We've known each other for years." Tim played with the tiny dimple in her chin. His hand still holding her in place he craned his head down a little further, not close enough to kiss her, but closer than before. She still hadn't taken a breath. She might not have noticed, but he had, and was mentally ticking away the seconds that it was taking for her to take another breath, if she would even take another. "Stupid? Like what, Stephanie? Didn't I already tell you that you aren't stupid?" He really didn't want to be the one to press the first kiss, so he simply stared at her and tried to will her lips to move against his.

Steph's expression was somewhat distressed, brows taking a serious turn and her eyes full of worry, but her lips pouted slightly as if she was really going to kiss him. _Snap out of it, Stephanie, don't be an idiot. Think of Leo. Think of how long you've been together and how much he's helped you through._ She was scolding herself mentally, trying to keep herself from closing that mild millimeter that was keeping their mouths apart. _Come on, just do it. Kiss me, you little bitch,_ Tim had been hissing mentally at her and her reluctance to close the gap between them. Times like these were enough to make him wish he had some persuasive superpower. For all his training Tim was still a teenage boy, and hormones were demanding some sort of satisfaction.

"I'm just worried. Because... of..." She gave a rather slow, measured breath between each word, trying to steel her resolve and her nerves with the added oxygen. "...my boyfriend." He wasn't listening to what she was saying, at least not in any conscious way. If he needed to he'd be able to recall what she'd said but right now the only thing on his mind was the fact that her lips were closing the distance. There was sadness in her utterance of the fact, but it was unheard by Tim and forgotten by Steph as that distance closed and her lips were against his. She didn't pull back, letting her lips press tight to his.


	4. False Love In Real Life

Once their lips were locked, Tim used the arm that was draped around Stephanie to shift her onto him. He wasn't trying to get her to straddle him; he only wanted some additional contact that would bring his naked chest and the warmth of her body together. The movement that transported her from his side to his front seemed to break the girl out of the meekness that she had been feeling, or it at least cracked that shell open a bit. Once her chest pressed to his, her leg found itself between his, her hand on his chest rubbing its way up the slender yet muscular side of his neck. Tim in turn moved the hand that had been cupping her chin to the back of her head so that he could hold her in place while he ravaged her mouth. The grip was like the opening of a floodgate, all the years of pent up frustration Stephanie felt with the _real_ Tim were being forced onto this version of the boy she was really in love with. This Tim was not a copy however; he was better, smarter, faster and stronger than the Tim Drake of this universe. He was also ruthless, and infinitely more willing to take what he wanted, and right now he wanted the girl writhing above him. Who ever would have thought that meek little Stephanie Brown would have this sort of fire inside of her? She was definitely ferocious when it came to beating up low-lives, but no one would have ever guessed that she could channel that into the bedroom. It was a pleasant discovery, to say the least and he found his hand abruptly tightening into a fist, gripping her hair and using it as a handle to pull her lips away from his, and when he ended the kiss she punctuated the separation of their mouths with a soft, growling hiss from her lips, seemingly displeased at the tension on hair and scalp. It wasn't that it was causing pain, but the sudden lack of his lips against her own was enough for her to growl a slight bit of discontentment, at least until his kiss-swollen lips found her soft skin again, kissing down the line of her neck.

"God, I've wanted this for so long, Steph." What he said was true, when measured by the lifetime of mayflies, but regardless he could still feel her pulse quicken with his words, the curve of her lower back dipping in a bit more. He brushed his teeth against her flesh, not so much biting as simply letting her know the promise of things to come, the flat ridge of his teeth almost teasing the skin below. Her response to the attention was a low groan, rumbled deep in her throat; perhaps the most sultry her's voice had ever or probably would ever be. While there were faint thoughts of her boyfriend tugging at the back of her mind (as well as the thought of how unfortunate it was that he was going to be hurt), the vague thoughts were soon tossed to the garbage bin when Tim finally chose to sink his teeth into the tender silkiness of her neck, her whole body arching up to meet his. He grinned against her flesh when she curled up to him, adding additional pressure to the bite, both satisfying his inner sadist and seeing how the petite blonde dealt with pain in a less traditional setting. The increased force of his jaws had her quivering, her hand at his neck clenching enough to dig the short-cut crescents of her fingernails against his skin. It was as though he'd read her mind, knowing just what she had wanted him to do and there was something wholly arousing about that thought, for both of them. He continued his little trek along the sides of her neck with small nips and soft kisses every few centimeters, his free hand palming her hip and teasing her shirt up higher and higher until the supple skin beneath was available to touch. He held his hand there, unmoving. It was Steph's turn to do something. He was only going to give as good as he got, and so far she had only given him a kiss. The girl needed to show some initiative, some creativity but he knew it wouldn't take much coaxing, especially when his voice took on a husky edge. "You feel good, Steph, really good..."

The leg resting between Tim's knees shifted, moving to the opposite side of his legs, bringing her up to straddle his lap. His thick, arousal-strained voice brought a minor grind from her hips against his which in turn brought a gentle pink flush to her face. It was involuntary but not unappreciated, feeling the slight bulge that was starting to form in his boxers. At least she knew she was doing something right and not making a fool of herself. She hadn't even perceived that she was still gripping his neck as though it were a life-line. The tension against his skin was starting to bite deeper than she had intended, though she didn't notice until it earned a small hiss of Tim's own as the small welts began to sting. She had just earned herself a point in his favor, and another for straddling him, and another for grinding. "Fuck, Steph. That's good." The fact that he was cursing should have been a trigger for the small blonde that this wasn't _her_ Tim, but being so caught up in the moment, the clue fell on deaf ears. His palm slid over her hip, moving back to cup her ass, barely touching it before he moving it away. It was brought back down with enough force to actually hurt, forcing Steph's mouth wide in a yelp. The sound, however, was lost with a forceful kiss, muffling the sound significantly. Using the hold on her hair he shifted her enough to gain access to a new section of her neck, repeating his earlier biting only to thrust his no longer slight bulge against her.

Now there was enough slack in her hair to allow her head to tip forward and let her lips close in on his ear with a heavy sigh. Her sigh told him he'd found a particularly sensitive spot; he stopped and concentrated his sucking kisses over that spot, not actively trying to leave a mark on her pale flesh, but his repeated nibbling and suckling were bound to make one happen, eventually. And then she spoke. It was nothing more than a soft pant of breath seconds before her teeth bit rough at his lobe but the shuddered words were plainly audible that close to his ear. "Tim, you've got me so wet."

Those whispered words and the whore-like grinding of her hips forced him to voice his thoughts. "I never kne—" His voice halted when she bit down on his ear roughly before picking up a few second later with only a soft hiss to betray his pain. "—w you were such a freak." The way his hard cock pulsed against her made it clear that he didn't mind it one bit. His hand in her hair loosened while his other stroked over the welted skin on her ass; the almost perfect print of his hand. "Take me out, beautiful. Stroke my cock."


	5. Now I've Got You Where I Want You

It was hard for her gain enough composure to speak. "I didn't know either." Somewhere between her earlier declaration and this one, her voice had degraded from actual words to more of a moaned mewling around the lobe of his ear. She had no idea that this side of her existed. Even in her previous sexual experiences, nothing had held this level of voracity. Then again, if there was ever a word to describe the Tim Drake of Earth-3, voracious was certainly it. It showed in the way he cupped her body, in the way he held her hair – possessive, demanding, and hungry. Stephanie felt that if she and Tim didn't reign it in to some degree, they would eat each other alive, a concept she was completely content with. Their hunger for harming and pleasing each other only grew with every word and motion and Steph didn't even realize that her hand had moved between their bodies, feeling the arch of her palm cupping his erection through the fabric of his boxers. Teeth finally let his ear go free, if only so she could speak, as her palm ground against him. "You want to feel my hand, Tim?" The tip of her nose nudged his ear in an almost affectionate way before her hand found its way inside the boxers, petite fingers wrapped around the girth of his cock. Normally, Stephanie hated how small her hands were. It made it difficult to do most things, but there was something utterly satisfying about how small her hand was in comparison to his stiff cock that spurred her even further into the moment. "Is this what you want?"

Right now Stephanie was Tim's, and if anyone could see them, his every sinew would convey that fact and when her palm found his length, he was sure she had found a special place in his libido. A part of his brain, the part that was coolly segregated from the rest of his lust filled mind – the part that held the training that Owlman had given him – was already spinning different scenarios that could keep him in the Titan's good graces. But how long could he keep the masquerade of being their Tim Drake going? He might have to ditch the Red X suit, or incorporate it into a duplicate of the Robin costume. Though that, perhaps, was thoughts for another time. Now, however, with her fingers wrapped tight around him, he had to put that previous mental track on pause, certain things required a lot of thought. Getting a hand job from a pretty lady who was talking dirty was one of them. He thrust into her grip, bringing their lips together with a force just shy of lip bruising, kissing her roughly. "I want to feel everything you have."

The thrust of his hips had her tiny fist gripping him tighter, trying to keep her fingers fixed around his length, which in turn earned a slight hiss from his gritted teeth. "It's yours." Another breathy whisper and, as if she felt she needed to prove her point, her free hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled it between them. Moving past her hand that pumped at his erection, she directed him to the space between her legs which was radiating a fierce heat. She pulled back enough to look at his face, her features flushed and lips kiss-swollen, her eyes burning with almost as much lust as her body was. "Just _take_ it."

With a near-silent curse at her words, his cock twitched, and thickened for a heartbeat before shifting back to its normal girth. Tim's eyes shone brightly when he looked back at her as he very casually brought his fingers up between her legs, moved the panties aside and used her own moisture to lubricate his fingers. The steady pace that her hand had been keeping was slowed, and even stopped completely with the friction of his fingers over that sensitive bit of flash that now seemed to swell with each touch of his hand. She wasn't sure if it was because of how long she'd waited for this, or if it was just how good he was at touching her, but she already felt like she could come just from his fingers against her. "You're practically a fountain for me, Stephanie." He spoke breathlessly, trying to sound as much like this Earth's mousy Tim Drake as possible, but the charade was starting to become a nuisance. Pushing down roughly on her clit, he ran his fingers in harsh circles before plunging his fingers deep into her exploring with his fingers before pulling out, moving her over onto her back, and then he plunged his fingers right back in.

"Oh, fu-" She cut off, their bodies flipped and her back nestling back into the sheets, her shirt bunched up around her ribs, the steady flex of her stomach with each groan easily visible. " Tim, that's... that's amazing." Tim admired his handy work, paying attention to the way her nipples poked through the thin fabric of her shirt, the way her back arched towards him, calling, begging for more, and most importantly the way her pussy made his fingers disappear.

"You're a hot little slut. I think…" He lowered his voice, all pretense of assumed personalities long forgotten; if she wanted to hear him speak, she was going to have to prop herself up and crane her head towards him which would prove difficult since he was on his way down between her legs. Just before his lips closed around her warmth, he spoke again, just barely above a whisper. "I'm going to eat your tight little pussy until you scream my name." And then his mouth was occupied, lips sucking at her cunt. Tim's fingers hadn't stopped their penetrating the entire time he'd been talking and they certainly weren't about to stop now.


	6. UPDATE!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick update that will be deleted later!!!

Just letting everyone know who has faithfully followed this for so long that it WILL continue!!! I finally have a working computer again and have the ability to finish editing and post the ending to this fic!! A big thanks to everyone who has liked, followed and commented on this, it means so much to me~


End file.
